Somehow Alive
is the twentieth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Dungeon Duel: Godzilla vs. Karen Using large swords, the two must compete to knock their opponent off of a stage. The first to knock their opponent off the stage three times wins. Winner: Godzilla Story Day 48 The final twelve arrived with their tribes in a haunted house, where Luke emerged from a coffin to greet the cast. He announced the elephant in the room, that Ichi and Yon had been completely decimated, meaning reps from only five generations remained. The next announcement was a big one, and one the cast heavily anticipated. Luke told the tribes that it was time to drop their buffs. After 48 days of the competition, the two tribes would be merging into one. Everyone cheered and applauded, hugging and congratulating one another. Luke also announced that, as it was day 48, the twelve contestants had lasted longer than any Survivor player to ever play. The merged tribe was as follows: The new tribe gathered and embraced each other, most of them knowing each other already. They all gathered for a spooky-themed feast. Lily: Can you believe we're the survivors of 42 people? Misaka: Yeah! 48 days, it's crazy! Han: I certainly surprised myself. Godzilla: Roar! Soon after, the topic of a name for the merged tribe came up. Han: How about Falcon? Lucina: I'd rather not. Mileena: It has to be something intimidating... We are the true elites, after all. Misaka: How about Atokeg? It's ancient Chinese for "The Elites." Sakura: That's a fantastic idea, Misaka-senpai! Lancelot: The Chinese certainly had a way with words. With that, the tribe was named Atokeg, at Misaka's recommendation. After the feast, the tribe opened a box at the center of the table. It gave them their next instructions, stating that any group of people who enter a dungeon together will be forced into a duel, meaning that the remaining twelve would have to travel separately, but still work together enough to find the dungeons. Everyone left the haunted house and entered the magic land of Ivalice, where floating platforms and mythical creatures flew through the skies. Godzilla took off full speed ahead, using his height advantage. Elsewhere, Mei bumped into Lily and Sadako, and the three agreed to travel together. The remaining eight remained close to one another. Lily, Mei, and Sadako met up with Lancelot, causing Mei to travel with him. Lancelot discussed strategy with the schoolgirl, seeing her as different from the rest. Lily and Sadako met up with Han, Misaka, and Sakura. Han admitted that he knew he would be a target, and left the girls alone. Monika found the group, and gathered them all together. She explained that since they were all friends, they could work together as a singular alliance. The girls all agreed. The girls split up and went their separate ways. Lily met up with Lucina, and the two found the dungeon together. Neither wanted to go in, so they kept walking and strategizing. Eventually, they both found the vessel to the next world, and boarded it together. Day 49 Trivia: The first ever merged tribe was called Bees, named by Winnie the Pooh, due to the large amount of bees in the filming location. Han found Monika strategizing with Mileena and Sadako, and listened in while she offered Mileena to join her alliance. Han ran off. Everyone except for Godzilla, Karen, Monika, and Sadako reached the dungeon at different intervals. However, none of them decided to go in. The four soon arrived, and all four of them entered. The Dungeon Music: Liberi Fatali - Final Fantasy VIII Godzilla, Karen, Monika, and Sadako entered a massive field of multiple auras and Chocobos. They ran through the massive dungeon as individuals. Sadako crawled down a dark path, where a large patch of grass hid a chest. She cracked the chest open and found something inside. Inside was a Legacy Destroyer. Legacy Destroyer - The Legacy Destroyer debuted in season 55, Survivor: Second Chances 3, as an add-on to the Legacy Advantage. If someone plays a Legacy Advantage, the Legacy Destroyer can negate it and render the user vulnerable. Unlike the Legacy Advantage, it cannot be passed upon elimination. It is famous for its use in Second Chances 3, when Faye attempted to save herself with it, only for Barry Burton to use his Destroyer to negate it, resulting in Faye's elimination. Sadako gathered some personal supplies, as well as the advantage, and crawled off, finding more supplies and leaving the dungeon. Monika also found some supplies, and left satisfied. Godzilla and Karen managed to find supplies, only to then encounter each other. As such, a duel was called. Karen and Godzilla were brought to a room where they would compete, however, Luke announced that it would not be a sudden-death duel, as they both had supplies on them. As such, they would only be competing for each other's belongings. The duel began, with Godzilla only able to use his hand. Still, Karen managed to ring it out first. He continued to be a formidable foe, but Karen won the second round, as well. However, Godzilla won the third and fourth rounds, leaving the fifth one up to chance. Godzilla pulled through and knocked Karen out, winning the duel. Karen handed her supplies over to Godzilla, as the contestants were shown out of the dungeon. Day 49 After leaving the dungeon, the four contestants had a lot of thoughts. Godzilla, Misaka, and Sakura united at the vessel, then took off for their next world. Still in the Running